Pirates of the Gondowan
by Wave-Master-Alex
Summary: rated for a little violence,this is kinda funny,its short and noone realy talks at all,please R


i just got a good idea....PIRATES OF ANGARA!!!!!!  
  
chibi ivan-can i be bootstrap bill!  
  
ok*ties cannon to ivan's,i mean bootstraps's bootstraps((hehehehehehe,bootstraps bootsrtaps))  
  
chibi ivan-NOOOOOO!!!!*drowns*  
  
anyway...the new story....drumrole plz... PIRATES OF ANGARA!!!!!!!!  
  
it was late at night....there was heavy cannon fire.everyone knew what ship it was,it was called "the orange venus" ((i was afraid the other name sounded offensive))they had come to the little town of lemuiria to get the last piece of treasure they needed to lift the curse,because the so called "great healers"were on vacation,so they had to collect the four shards of the ancient shikon venus star.there was the final shard,right there,in front of them,in lemuria.the princess mia had it,she was guarded by the great pirate,who thought he was a blacksmith,issac.the captain felix had captured mia and pissed off issac.issac drew his newly forged sol blade and kiked half the pirates ass's,then one hit him over the head and he blacked out... when he awoke,he was on the ground,the town,once beautiful,was looking worse than hell.he went to the jail to go get help in finding the princess mia.the pirate,piers((picard)),and freed him,and so they left on the ship "mercury madness" to go find the captain felix and his evil crew,ivan,sheba,garet,jenna,and master hamma.an easy task because issac and piers knew everything and everywere about and in angara,were as captain felix only knew about one island,venus island.and so issac and piers((by the way,venus island isnt real,i made it up,like inualex,who isnt going to be in this story))set off to reach the island.mind you,this is the hardest island to reach because of its traps,including spires ,and should u take one wrong turn,the currents would sweap u into a wall and cause spires to crush u,and earthquakes that could destroy the entire world.so,it was up to issac wich way to go because he was a venus adept.the troublesome puzzle almost killed the already dead crew of the tyrant captain felix.and so felix reached the end of the path first,and then slit miss mia's arm a little,after hours of hell,they reached the cave were they tossed the shards of the shikon venus star((shikon,for those of u who havnt seen inuyasha is the name of the jewl they are after))into the treasure chest,they spilled some of mia's blood on it bye cuting her arm,then tossing her into the river.even though mia is a mercury adept,she cant swim,and almost drowns until the ship of issac and piers comes over and issac jumps overboard to save mia,and succedes,they trick the pirates of felix's ship to pursue them.they go into battle at sea,when they find out the curse wasnt lifted because they got the wrong blood.they battled for ours till,felix's ship was struck in the hull!he was taking on water fast!piers needed to be freed from his prison,to wich felix captured him.it looked bad for piers...but then a cannon ball flew through the window and almost hit picard,but it broke the door to his cell open.piers escaped with his life,but lost a shard of the shikon venus star,wich sank to the bottom with the ship.they then captured issac,then chucked piers and mia into the water with one pistol.they swam to the island near them.they drank booz all night that was stored in a small hideout on the abandond island.piers awoke the next morning to a huge fire,and mia was chucking the remainder of the booz into the fire to make it bigger.the lemuirian army would come to save them((i mean mia))and then pick up piers and hang him.they did just that,except for the hanging piers part,instead,they used his plan to save issac,they headed for the cave.issac was in the cave with piers.piers and felix struck a deal,they would kill issac to lift the curse,but first,go out there and kill the lemuirian army,that way,the power of the curse will keep them amoung the living dead.in the cave,piers undid his deal and attacked felix while issac attacked ivan and garet.ivan and garet were easily knocked into a bunch of pieces,because,the curse turned them into skelitons.the fight amoungst piers and felix lasted for seemingly hours.until felix was bashed in the head and his head went flying across the room.then,to seel his fate,issac slit his hand and put some of the blood on the shard of the shikon venus star,then dropped it into the chest,killing all the pirates of felix's crew and felix......the battle was over.....piers was let free of his death,and issac and mia set out to make a family of their own..........  
  
THE END!!!!!!! 


End file.
